


What he likes the most

by Falterfuchs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterfuchs/pseuds/Falterfuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet on what Isaac likes the most about Scott. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he likes the most

**Author's Note:**

> My first try to write & post something in english (it's not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes).  
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

**What he likes the most**

" _His eyes_ ", Isaac thinks. " _It's his eyes I like the most._ "  
Scott's eyes are wonderful and they give off so much warmth that Isaac can't hold back a content sigh everytime Scott gives him his full attention. Then the other boy suddenly stands in front of him and warm hands find their way under Isaacs shirt. They stay on his hips and he can feel thumbs drawing small circles on his skin.

  
" _No, it's his hands I like the most._ ", Isaac smiles softly as he closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of Scotts hand on him. Scott has wonderful hands. His grip is warm and firm and Isaac feels so safe, he wishes that Scott would keep his hands on him forever.

  
He feels the heat radiating from Scott's body as they align to each other, feels the other boys' breath ghosting over his face and senses as he leans in. And as their lips meet Isaac thinks: " _It's his everything I like the most._ " and sighs happily.

 

Fin.


End file.
